Uncovered Truth
by Baka Ikemen
Summary: Jika orang yang kau cintai adalah musuhmu./"Ibumu dibunuh oleh ayahmu."/"Hahahaha... ayolah Yuu-chan, itu lucu sekali, kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya. Seperti tikus yang sudah terpojokkan."/"Mana mungkin aku menyisakannya. Ia salah satu kelinciku juga."/"Hoi, hoi, yang benar saja! Memangnya ada yang bisa melakukan itu?"/'Kalahkan dia, kalau perlu bunuh saja.'/ CHAP 4
1. Chapter 1

Akashi kini menatap kekasihnya yang sekitar lima belas menit lalu, memintanya untuk bertemu di cafè tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia terlihat sangat berbeda. Pupil mata yang biasanya bersinar, kini terlihat kosong dan dingin. Bibir yang biasanya membentuk kurva ke atas kini hanya garis lurus. Gerakan badannya pun kaku dan lebih banyak diam, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu salah tingkah atau membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil. Bahkan Furihata tak menyapa saat dirinya mendudukan diri didepan sang kekasih.

Insting Akashi langsung mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Tak tahan dengan situasi yang diciptakan beberapa menit yang lalu, Akashi pun membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa Kouki?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sei- Ah, Akashi-san, sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini." Jawab Furihata.

Akashi membelakkan kedua matanya, bukan hanya karena kata-kata Furihata tetapi juga nada yang datar dan dingin, seolah-olah merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kalimat yang dilontarkannya. Dan juga dia tidak memangilnya dengan 'Sei-kun'.

Tenggorokan Akashi langsung mengering saat itu juga, bibirnya terasa sulit untuk dibuka, dan lidahnya pun mendadak kelu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi dengan nadanya yang normal, dirinya sudah terlatih untuk tenang dalam situasi apa pun.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya besok." Jawab Furihata

"Kau menyuruhku menunggu?"

"Tidak, ini akan menyakitkan jika aku yang memberitahumu alasannya dan juga aku yakin kita tak ingin ada kejadian yang tak menyenangkan terjadi, jika aku memberitahumu sekarang. Besok, ada seseorang yang memberitahumu." Jelas Furihata.

Akashi ingin mengumpat saat itu juga, pekerjaan yang akhir-akhir ini hampir menyita seluruh waktunya, ditambah dengan ucapan Furihata tadi. Ia pikir dirinya akan mendapat suatu hal yang mengangkat beban pikirannya jika bertemu dengannya, ia bahkan sudah menunda rapat penting. Akan tetapi, apa yang ia dapat? Ia bahkan secara tidak langsung disuruh menunggu jawaban yang ingin ketahui sekarang.

"Kurasa sekarang tak ada yang kita bicarakan lagi, Akashi-san. Aku pergi dulu." Lanjutnya, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Akashi hanya menatap tempat duduk yang kosong dihadapannya.

"Mungkin aku sebaiknya memberitahumu tentang ini. Sejak awal kita bertemu, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu." Ucapnya tepat disebelah Akashi, kemudian pergi keluar dari cafè itu.

Akashi tak mengejarnya, dia terlalu shock mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Dari awal Furihata menghubunginya memang ada yang salah, seharusnya dia mengetahuinya. Sikap yang akhir-akhir ini kadang terlihat menghindarinya, pesan yang dibalas lebih lama, telepon yang kadang dimatikan atau diabaikan, dan pertemuan yang mendadak ini. Hal itu akan langsung hilang jika dia sudah bertemu dengan Furihata, dugaan, kecurigaannya, pertanyaan dan sebagainya menguap entah kemana.

Menyedihkan, ditempat mereka memulai hubungan, ditempat itu juga mereka atau lebih tepatnya Furihata akhiri.

Lalu, jika ia tak menyukainya, kenapa ia menerimanya dulu?

* * *

 **Uncovered Truth**

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk dinistakan.

 **Story By :** Baka Ikemen.

 **Genre :** Romance (Picisan), Hurt/Comfort (Gagal), Drama (Murahan), dan sebagainya.

 **Pairing :** AkaFuri.

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BL, EYD tidak benar, sudah dipastikan OOC, AU, kecepatan alur tidak dapat dipastikan, love typo, dan kawan-kawannya.

 _If who people you love is your enemy  
_

Enjoy '-')/

* * *

"Akashi-kun!" Panggil seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Akashi.

"Ada apa Satsuki?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai."

"Baiklah."

"Etto, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Momoi dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Kalian? Apa maksudmu dengan kalian?" Tanyai balik Akashi.

"Kalian, kau, Midorin, Mukkun, Ki-chan, Dai-chan, dan juga Tetsu-kun! Kalian aneh sejak awal, banyak melamun, bicaranya gak nyambung, dan membuat kesalahan dalam tugas! Untung saja hanya kesalahan kecil. Apa lagi Ki-chan, matanya bengkak dan tak ada suara ssu-ssunya." Jawab Momoi, yang sepertinya mulai frustasi dengan sikap rekannya sejak awal jam kerja.

Akashi diam mendengar jawaban dari Momoi. Mata heterokomnya menatap jam digital yang berada di dinding depannya, 03:32 P.M. Sudah lebih dari setengah hari dan Akashi masih terus mencari alasan Furihata memutuskan hubungannya.

Sejak kemarin setelah kejadian itu, ia tak bisa menghubunginya, pesan tak dibalas, telepon yang selalu terhubung dengan operator yang menandakan nomornya sudah tak aktif lagi, akun sosial media miliknya pun sudah dihapus, dan tadi pagi saat Akashi mendatangi apartemen Furihata, tetangganya mengatakan kalau dia sudah pindah seminggu yang lalu.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Momoi.

'Kapan rapatnya dimulai?" Tanya Akashi, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ah! Lima menit lagi, kau duluan saa Akashi-kun. Aku harus mengambil data untuk rapat nanti." Jawab Momoi dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi di ruang kerja miliknya.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

Rapat kali ini sangat tertutup, hanya kepolisian khusus yang mengikutinya, termaksud Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Momoi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku hanya sedikit basa-basi disini." Ucap Nijimura, ketua kepolisian pusat di Tokyo.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu Sant Marc, buronan yang internasional dengan Jepang sebagai pusat mereka. Sebelumnya mereka sudah membuat beberapa keributan di wilayah Osaka, Akita, Sapprono, beberapa kota, bahkan sudah mencapai luar negeri. Kejahatannya pun bermacam-macam, mulai pembunuhan, pencurian, perdagangan illegal, dan akhir-akhir ini juga melakukan percobaan illegal."

"Anggotanya tidak diketahui, setiap selesai dengan aksinya mereka akan menghilangkan jejaknya. Orang yang jika sudah selesai berurusan dengannya biasanya akan dibunuh, dan mereka tak segan-segan menghancurkan markasnya sendiri jika sudah diketahui oleh orang lain. Para kepolisian disetiap wilayah sudah berusaha mencoba menangkap mereka dengan berbagai cara tetapi itu semua gagal" Lanjutnya, dan sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya.

"Akan tetapi, itu semua akan berakhir. Karena salah satu dari kita sudah mengetahui semua anggota dari kelompok keparat itu. Momoi, silahkan."

"Ha'i" Balas Momoi. Seketika lampu dalam ruangan itu dimatikan dan hanya lampu sorot proyektor yang menjadi sumber cahaya.

"Yang pertama adalah mereka berdua."

Sebuah foto dua pemuda yang terlihat sangat dekat. Terbukti dengan keduanya yang saling merangkul dan juga kalung yang berhiasan cincin yang sama.

"Di sebelah kiri, Kagami Taiga. Dari semua anggota Sant Marc dialah yang paling kuat dan juga disebut penjaga dari kelompok ini. Lahir di Jepang, kemudian saat SD pindah ke Amerika, dan SMA kembali ke Jepang. Dia mengusai semua ilmu bela diri, mulai dari menggunakan senjata sampai tangan kosong." Jelasnya, sambil menunjuk pemuda yang memiliki surai berwarna crismon, dengan manik mata berwarna senada, alis bercabang, kulit berwarna tan, dan sebuah cengiran diwajahnya.

"Di sebelahnya, Himuro Tatsuya beda satu tahun dengan Kagami. Lahir dan dibesarkan di Amerika, walaupun begitu kedua orangtuanya merupakan keturunan Jepang, dan saat SMA kembali ke Jepang. Keahliannya hampir mirip dengan Kagami, hanya dia dibawahnya dan sering mengunakan trik untuk mengecoh lawannya." Ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk yang lainnya. Dia memiliki surai berwarna raven denga poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, dibawah mata kanannya terdapat sebuah tahi lalat, dan ia memiliki senyum lembut seperti seorang ibu.

"Ketika telah menyelesaikan SMAnya, mereka kembali ke Amerika. Keduanya merupakan lulusan akademik CIA dengan nilai nyaris sempurna, dan pernah bekerja dengannya selama kurang lebih tujuh bulan." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau keduanya pernah bekerja dengan CIA, bukannya seharusnya sudah ketahunan dari dulu?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ya, memang seharusnya begitu. Aku juga mengkonfirmasi tentang ini dengan CIA, dan mengatakan mereka dulu mempunyai anggota Kagami Taiga dan Himuro Tatsuya. Namun, mereka menghilang saat melakukan suatu misi dan dinyatakan tewas karena menghilang saat melakukan tugas." Jawab Momoi.

"Informasi tentang mereka dan beberapa anggota lainnya hilang karena ulah seorang _cracker_ , dan mereka menemukan pelakunya tewas dengan dugaan bunuh diri, supaya CIA tidak mendapatkan informasi darinya. Barang petunjuk pun dihilangkan olehnya."

"Himuro juga ahli dalam IT, saat bekerja dengan CIA dia bisa medetaksi lebih dari sepuluh _craker_ dalam sebulan. Dan karena keahliannya ini, dia merupakan salah satu anggota yang memegang semua informasi dari _social media_ yang dibutuhkan anggotanya."

"Selanjutnya, Sakurai Ryou." Ucap Momoi, dan sebuah foto berisi beberapa orang muncul. Salah satu diantarnya dilingkari, ia adalah pemuda bersurai coklat susu, terlihat canggung dan kaku saat difoto, ia juga mengenakan seragam Touou, salah satu SMA bergengsi di Tokyo.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Akashi melihat Aomine kesal dan mengeram kecil.

"Walapun terlihat lemah, ia adalah satu pelaku dari percobaan illegal di desa terpencil, Afrika dan percobaan lainnya. Ia juga memiliki tingkat IQ yang tinggi. Ia ahli dalam bidang ilmu pengetahuan, menciptakan peralatan serta virus bagi anggotanya."

"Kemudian, Takao Kazunari." Lanjut Momoi, dan sebuah foto lain kembali muncul dengan pemuda berfoto close-up. Bersurai hitam legam dengan poni belah tengah, manik matanya berwarna keabu-abuan, dan sebuah senyum menawan terlukis diwajahnya.

"Lahir dan besar di Jepang. Keahliannya adalah bertarung dengan senjata, terutama dengan pistol. Ia juga memiliki _eagle eyes_ yang mendukung keahliannya, pernah termaksud dalam salah satu _'Top five snipper'_ , dan juga memiliki kemampuan berkomunikasi yang hebat, sehingga ia mampu membuat korbannya tanga sengaja memberikannya informasi." Jelasnya.

"Selanjutnya, Kasamatsu Yukio." Ucap Momoi, dan foto dengan tiga orang pemuda. Salah satu diantara mereka dilingkari dengan lingkaran merah. Pemuda itu memiliki surai dengan potongan pendek berwarna hitam, wajahnya menunjukkan ketegasan seperti layakannya pemimpin, manik matanya berwarna hitam, dan bibirnya hanya menunjukkan senyuman simpul.

"Diantara mereka semua, ialah yang paling tua. Bisa dibilang dia adalah ketua dari kelompok ini. Keahliannya adalah pertarungan tanda dan dengan senjata, serta kemampuan analisisnya."

"Dan yang terakhir, Furihata Kouki." Ucap Momoi, dan foto pun berganti dengan seorang pemuda dengan surai berwarna coklat bumi, dan pupil mata sekecil pinus dengan warna serupa, pipinya berwarna merah muda, dan senyum kaku.

Kedua mata Akashi langsung membulat saat itu juga. Tentu saja ia mengenal orang itu, bahkan sangat dekat, bahkan foto itu seharusnya berada di ponselnya.

"Secara fisik mungkin mirip dengan sakurai, tetapi bisa dibilang ia adalah pilar dari kelompok ini. Dia selalu memudahkan temannya untuk bergerak dan akan bertindak jika sudah waktunya. Keahliannya adalah bertarung dengan senjata dan juga kemampuan analisisnya." Jelas Momoi.

"Sakurai, Takao, Kasamatsu, dan Furihata merupakan teman dekat, mereka juga hampir mirip dengan Kagami dan Himuro. Mereka adalah lulusan akademi kepolisian Jepang dengan nilai yang nyaris sempurna, tetapi setelah kelulusan mereka semua menghilang." Lanjutnya.

Pikiran Akashi sudah tidak lagi terfokus pada penjelas Momoi yang dilanjutkan oleh Nijimura yang memberitahu rencana mereka selanjutnya. Mata heterokomnya masih menatap foto Furihata yang belum diganti, masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya.

Hatinya merasa perih saat itu juga. Jadi inikah alasannya Furihata memutuskannya? Ia pasti sudah tahu bahwa Momoi akan memberitahu anggota kepolisian dalam suatu rapat, bahwa dia salah satu anggota Sant Marc. Dan apakahnya dirinya sudah diperalat untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang ini?

Ia pun menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Bagaimana mungkin, wakil ketua kepolisian pusat, Akashi Seijurou menyukai bahkan memacari lawannya sendiri?

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

 _-END/TBC, Who can say?-_

* * *

Seharusnya saya masih hiatus, tapi apa daya keinginan mengetik ff lebih kuat dari yang lainnya :')

Saya tau, mungkin kalian udah pernah baca ff yang sebagian besar jalan ceritanya seperti ini dengan fandom atau karakter yang berbeda. （．＿．）

Mungkin kalian gak tau 'Sant Marc' itu apa.

" _Sant Marc : Cake dengan 2 lapisan krim, vanila dan coklat. Ini melambangkan 2 wajah dan kepribadan yang sama sekali berbeda."_

Yah, setidaknya itu yang aku dapat dari salah satu komik yang kubaca.

Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun diterima, so mind R/R ? *innocent smile*

Baka Ikemen.


	2. Chapter 2

Furihata meninggalkan cafè tadi. Pergi dengan wajah tenang, tidak ada sedikit pun raut penyesalan, sedih, bahkan ketidakenakan, seolah-olah kejadian tadi sudah terjadwal dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi berapa kali ia melakukan hal serupa ketika sudah waktunya, dan sudah banyak reaksi pula yang ia dapat setelahnya.

Alasan Furihata melakukan itu tidak seperti orang pada umumnya yang biasanya hanya menginginkan harta pasangannya atau kesenangan pribadi, melainkan untuk kepentingan kelompok dan ambisi dirinya sendiri.

Ia terus berhenti di halte bus tak jauh dari cafè, hanya ia sendiri diri disana, wajar saja sudah hampir jam sepuluh cafè yang didatanginya juga sebentar lagi akan tutup. Sesekali angin musim semi berhembus dengan membawa serbuk bunga, serta beberapa kelopak bunga sakura dari pohon sakura yang tumbuh di tepi jalan.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggunya muncul, Furihata memasukinya dan memilih bangku yang berada ada sedikit penumpang itu pun kembali berjalan.

Manik pinus miliknya melihat pemandangan diluar jendela, langit malam Tokyo yang bertaburan bintang -bintang tanpa bulan yang menemani dan gedung-gedung yang berusaha menunjukan siapa yang tertinggi.

Furihata pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela bus, menutup kedua matanya, dan bibirnya menunjukkan sebuah kurva ke atas.

"Oka-san, aku akan membalasnya sekarang." Gugam Furihata.

* * *

 **Uncovered Truth**

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk dinistakan.

 **Story by :** Baka Ikemen.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance (Picisan), Hurt/Comfort (Gagal), Drama (Murahan), dan kawan-kawannya.

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BL, EYD tidak benar, dipastikan OOC, AU, Kecepatan alur tidak dapat ditentukan, love typo, dan antek-anteknya.

If who people you love is your enemy.

Enjoy '-')/

* * *

"Konbanwa, Furihata-kun!" Sapa lelaki bersurai coklat dengan mulutnya mirip dengan kucing, yang berasal dari pos keamanan, ketika ia baru memasuki daerah kompleks rumahnya.

"Konbanwa, Koganei-san."Balasnya kepada Koganei Shinji, salah satu petugas keamanan, dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Tumben kau pulang malam hari ini." Ucap Koganei, karena ia tahu Furihata biasanya pulang tak lewat dari jam sebelas.

"Harus ada yang kuselesaikan sekarang sebelum pindah."

"Kou-chan! Konbanwa Koganei-kun!" Ucap Takao yang tiba-tiba datang sambil merangkul pundak Furihata.

"Konbanwa Takao-kun, nah apa lagi yang kau lakukan sampai jam segini?" Tanya Koganei, sambil berkacak pinggang, seperti seorang ayah yang hendak mengintrogasi anak-anaknya.

"Biasalah pak, anak muda!" Jawab Takao sambil memberikan cengiran andalannya..

"Kau ini."Balas Koganei sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ah, kapan kalian pindah?"

"Pertanyaanmu seolah-olah ingin kami secepatanya pergi dari sini Ko-" Ucapan Takao terputus dengan sebuah tangan yang menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Lusa." Jawab Furihata.

"Ittai, Kou-chan." Rintih Takao.

"Hah, pasti tidak akan seperti ini lagi jika kalian pindah." Balas Koganei. Selama ini ia menganggap Takao, Furihata, dan yang lainnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Jarang sekali ada anak –anak seperti mereka yang mau mengakrabkan diri dengan orang sepertinya, kebanyakan dari penghuni rumah ini selalu menutup diri, terlihat dari gerbang tinggi dipasang bagaikan benteng pertahanan yang hanya orang tertentu yang diperbolehkan masuk. Individualis, salah satu ciri dari masyarakat modern

"Tenang saja, nanti kami juga main ke sini kok!Hahahaha… kami masuk dulu ya!"Balas Takao yang masih merangkul Furihata dan menyeretnya masuk.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

"Ugh… kenapa Yu-chan pilih rumah yang ada diujung sih."Keluh Takao beberapa menit mereka berjalan.

"Dibandingkan dengan itu, bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan menyender kepadaku?Tubuhmu sangat ringan, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi" Balas Furihata.

"Ayolah, bantu aku berjalan kali in saja, Shin-chan mainnya kasar hari juga baliklah kesifatmu yang saat berhadapan dengan Koganei-kun, aku benci dengan sifatmu yang satu ini." Ucap Takao

Furihata mengabaikan ucapan Takao tentang sifatnya dan meyeritkan alisnya sambil meliriknya."Bukanya seharusnya kau memutuskan hubunganmu?"Tanyanya.

"Ya ampun Kou-chan, kita itu sudah bersama sejak memasuki akademi. Kau seharusnya tau kebiasaanku bukan?" Jawab Takao.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika membuat lawan melambung tinggi terlebih dahulu kemudian serunya jika kalian bertemu dan bilang 'Kita putus' atau 'Sekarang hubungan kita berakhir' kemudian pergi? It's too drama." Jelasnya.

Furihata menghelakan nafasnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Takao. Sejak awal memasuki akademi, ia memang selalu mengacaukan mentalnya musuhnya sebelum melawannya

"Sekuat-kuatnya orang, jika mentalnya terganggu, tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang diluar sana." Kata-kata itu pernah ia lontarkan, setelah membuat lebih dari sepuluh orang di akademi menjadi sinting saat hendak mengadakan ujian fisik. Ia juga menyukai ekspresi-ekspresi depresi yang dibuat oleh lawannya.

Bisa dibilang Takao ahli dalam bidang kejiwaan manusia, psikologi, dan juga ia bisa dibilang setengah manusia normal , setengahnya lagi menyerupai psikopat ringan. Ia juga pandai dalam memainkan pistol berlaras panjang, sniper tanpa bantuan spotter.

"Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresinya tadi, wajahnya yang terlihat ah, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Seandainya Tat-chan mau menyusupkan kamera di gedung utama kepolisian pasti wajahnya akan terlihat lebih tampan lagi."Lanjutnya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kekehan seperti psikopat. Lihat?

Entah perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu kurang kebih dua puluh menit, menjadi sangat lama, mungkin akibat dari ia harus menahan sebagian berat badan Takao.

Selama itu juga mereka melewati rumah-rumah mewah yang menjadi impian sebagian besar orang diluar sana.

"Ne, Takao-kun, apa kau tahu siapa yang membeli rumah kita?" Tanya Furihata.

"Tanya Yu-chan saja, kan dia yang pergi ke acara bisa bayangin gimana wajah mereka, setelah melihat rumah baru mereka yang seperti habis perang. Ah, tapi memang nanti akan ada perang kok." Jawab Takao sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Ya siapa pun itu Furihata tidak peduli.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan gerbang besar yang terbuat dari besi berwarna hitam dan beberapa tempat berwarna emas dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh tukang pandai besi ahli. Mengenai gerbang itu, hanya sang penghuni rumah yang dapat membukanya kerena ada beberapa alat sidik jari yang taruh oleh Himuro.

Takao dan Furihata berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang tepinya dibatasi oleh bebatuan, sekeliling mereka adalah taman tradisional Jepang. Hamparan pasir yang membentuk pola tertentu, batu-batu besar kokoh sebagai hiasan, batu-batu kecil sebagai pijakan menuju kolam besar yang berada ditengah-tengah, dan beberapa tumbuhan bambu. Mereka selalu menganti taman rumah mereka setiap pergantian musim.

Beruntung jarak gerbang dengan rumah mereka tak jauh, karena mereka lebih sering berjalan kaki dibandingkan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

Mereka kemudian memasuki rumah itu, sebuah lorong ke kiri dan ke kanan, di depannya terdapat pintu kaca yang menampilkan pemanangan kolam renang di tengah-tengah rumah tersebut dengan sebuah taman kecil.

Di kedua ujung lorong tersebut terdapat sebuah tangga spiral serta belokkan menuju ruangan lain.

"Kenapa kalian telat?"Ucap seseorang.

"Akashi-san sibuk." Jawab Furihata.

"Kau seharusnya tau kebiasaanku Yu-chan." Jawab Takao.

Kasamatsu yang berada di ujung kiri, menyenderkan badannya ke dinding sambil melipatkan kedua mendencih setelah mendengar jawaban Takao, tidak terlalu suka dengan sikapnya yang satu itu.

"Ya sudah istirahat saja, besok kita harus beres-beres dan memulai keluar dari sini."Ucapnya dan menaiki tangga yang berada di sisi kiri.

"Takao-kun, kau ingin ke suatu ruangan?"Tanya Furihata yang masih memapah Takao.

"Hah?"

"Misalnya ke dapur mungkin?Aku tak ingin saat sudah mengantarmu ke kamar, kau malah ingin ke suatu tempat. Kau pikir itu tidak capek?"

"Pffftt… Gak kok, langsung ke kamar sudah benar-benar sakit sekarang." Jawab Takao.

Mereka pun menuju tangga yang berada di sisi kanan, tempat tidur penghuni rumah itu semuanya berada di lantai dua dengan kamar lain untuk tamu. Kamar Takao dan Furihata sebenarnya bersebrangan, jika kamar Takao berada di bagian kanan maka Furihata berada di sisi kiri.

Ketika sudah selesai mengantar Takao, ia memutari bangunan lewat belakang, karena posisi kamarnya berada di paling belakang. Disisi kanan belakang, terdapat anak tangga, satu-satunya akses menuju lantai tiga yang merupakan pusat kegiatan lab, perpustakaan, gym, dan ruang komputer.

Furihata langsung merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur tanpa menganti pakaian matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tangan kanannya direntangkan jari manisnya tersemat cincin perak polos pemberian Akashi. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan cincin itu dan membuangkan ke sembarang arah.

"Ck, dasar kau pikir aku menyukaimu ya, monster."Ucapnya kemudian berusaha untuk tidur.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

Esok paginya rumah itu sibuk dengan kegiatan mengemasi barang masing-masing, sesuai dengan instruktur paling sibuk berada dilantai dua, mereka hanya membawa barang pribadi dan barang lainnya ditinggal, karena itu sudah termaksud dalam kesepakatan pelelangan.

Kamar Furihata dihiasi oleh beberapa kardus besar, yang berisi barang-barang penting dan sudah siap dipindahkan ke bawah supaya besoknya mudah dimasukkan kedalam mobil.

Kini Furihata memandangi barang-barang yang berada di atas meja, terbuat dari kayu dengan warna merah kecoklatan sangat kontras dengan kamar yang sebagian besar berwarna oleh taplak meja berwana putih dengan renda-renda diujungnya.

Sebuah boneka singa berukuran pertama pemberian Akashi dan juga kencan pertama dari _Claw Machine_ , sebuah mesin mainan, terkesan sederhana tapi sangat mengesankan baginya. Mengingat bagaimana mereka bertaruh siapa yang berhasil mendapatkannya boleh melakukan apapun dengan yang kalah, bagaimana ia bersikeras untuk memenangkannya, bagaimana Akashi terus-terusan menyuruhnya menyerah, dan bagaimana Akashi memdapatkan boneka itu hanya dengan satu coin. Furihata bahkan masih menyimpan tiket masuk dan sisa coin dari mesin mainan itu.

 _Star Proyektor_ , hadiah dari Akashi saat ulang masih ingat bagaimana Akashi menelponnya dan mengajaknya pergi kesuatu tempat saat sekitar jam sepuluh malam. Bagaimana cara Akashi memacu kecepatan mobilnya, membelah udara malam. Gengaman erat tangan Akashi saat menariknya berlari karena kemacetan di tengah perjalanan. Hamparan padang rumput dengan langit malam dihiasi bintang sebagai atap, tempat yang ditujunya, dengan sebuah teleskop. Karena yang Akashi tahu Furihata itu menyukai bintang sehingga ia masuk ke jurusan astronomi. Dan bagaimana Akashi mengucapakan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya saat tengah malam dengan sebuah kue, entah dari mana, yang diakhiri dengan kecupan manis dari Akashi.

Satu set railroad yang mengelilingi meja tersebut, pemberian Akashi saat hari jadi mereke ke-4. Railroad yang sudah lama dan saat mereka melakukan hanami di Taman sambil bergandengan tangan dengan guguran bunga Akashi yang sering membelai rambutnya dengan alasan, banyak kelopak bunga sakura di kepalanya.

Terakhir sebuah foto dirinya dengan Akashi, diambil saat berlibur di pantai pribadi milik bingkai warna putih dihiasi oleh mini sticker foto mereka berdua, diambil dari _photo box_ , karena permintaan Furihata.

Ia tak sadar telah mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, walau mimik wajahnya masih datar.

"Jika itu penting bagimu bawa saja."Ucap seseorang yang berada diambang pintu kamarnya.

Lamunan Furihata akan kenangannya dengan Akashi langsung buyar. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan menemui sosok lelaki bersurai raven dengan senyum keibuan di wajahnya. Himuro kemudian memasuki kamar Furihata dan mengambil boneka singa.

"Kenapa Himuro bisa disini?" Tanya Furihata, karena kamar Himuro bersebrangan dengan kamar miliknya.

"Aku habis dari kamar Ryou, sebagian barangku ada disana."Jawabnya.

"Dari Akashi ne, Kouki?"Tanya Himuro dengan tangannya mengangkat boneka itu keatas, seolah-olah itu merupakan mahkluk hidup.

"Ha'i." Jawab Furihata.

"Kau bimbang bukan?Antara ingin membawanya atau meninggalkannya?"Tanya Himuro kembali.

"Ha'i." Jawab Furihata dengan suara yang makin mengecil, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dengan Akashi berputar kembali di benaknya.

"'Bawa barang yang penting saja', bukankah kata Yukio seperti itu?"Ucap Himuro dan meletakannya kembali boneka itu ketempatnya.

"Jadi, jika itu penting bagimu bawa saja. Kau sebenarnya menyukainya kan? Jika kau ingin terus memilkinya bawa saja, kita masih berada di sini sampai besok pagi."Lanjut Himuro, ia pun pergi menuju pintu kamar.

"Ne, Himuro-kun."Panggil Furihata sebelum Himuro benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Nani?"

"Apa kau masih memiliki kardus lain?" Tanya Furihata.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

"Hoi Kasamatsu, apa tidak ada rencana untuk besok?" Tanya Kagami saat mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang utama. Manik mata Kagami masih melekat di televisi dengan sebuah stick PS ditangannya.

"Rencana?" Ucap Kasamatsu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas.

"Jangan pancing mereka ke ruang bawah tanah, karena kita akan kembali kesini untuk mengambilnya, ku rasa itu lakukan saja seperti juga sudah tahu harus berhadapan dengan lupa, letakkan senjata apa pun yang bisa kalian gunakan di dekat kalian sebelum tidur dan alat komunikasi."Lanjutnya kemudian terfokus dengan lembaran kertas.

"Dan bersenang-senang."Sahut Takao yang sedang berusaha melawan Kagami dalam game.

Mendengar itu, mereka semua tersenyum penuh arti bersenang-senang mereka dengan manusia pada umumnya, sangat berbeda.

 _-Uncovered Truth. TBC-_

* * *

Yang pertama, saya minta maaf, bukannya update chap malah re-upload chap 2.

Saya baru sadar chap 2 sebelumnya itu yang belum diedit sama sekali, jadi maaf kalo gak ngerti atau gak nyambung sama sekali sama yang sebelumnya.(／(ｴ)＼)

 **Special Thanks to : Hana Ma-chan, Plum Fox, secret fujodanshi, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, Miharu348,** **Ineedtohateyou, Ryuki-chan, URuRuBaek, Minge-ni, kinana, and RinaSano.**

 **Thanks for review, favorite, follow, silent reader, and you!**

Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun diterima, so mind R/R ? *innocent smile*

Baka Ikemen.


	3. Chapter 3

_BRAK_

 _PRANG_

 _DRAP DRAP_

 _BUK_

 _DOR DOR_

 _Suara dobrakan pintu dan pecahan kaca awal dari semuanya, yang dilanjutkan oleh suara yang beradu kekuatan serta peluru yang keluar dari sarangnya, dan diakhiri oleh suara rintihan oleh pihak yang kalah._

 _Semua itu terdengar jelas sampai kamar yang luas dengan anak laki-laki ber surai merah membara, Akashi pun mengambil sebuah pistol hitam beserta isi ulang pelurunya, tak lupasebilah pisau yang terkurung dalam sarung dan gunting berwarna merah dimasukan ke dalam saku celana coklat pendek miliknya, sebagai senjata cadangan._

 _Wajah Akashi tetap tenang, tidak merasakan panik sedikit pun._

" _Tetap tenang dikeadaan apapun, jangan panik, itu hanya mengacaukan pikiranmu_ _,". A_ _yahnya selalu mengatakan itu jika sedang melawan anak semata wayangnya._

 _Ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua, ayahnya merupakan kepala kepolisian Jepang, banyak orang yang mengincar nyawanya, dan ia sudah sering dilatih dengan kondisi sekarang ini._

 _PRANG_

 _Jendela besar yang berada di kamarnya pecah. Pecahan kaca berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangannya, beserta dengan sosok mengunakan jubah yang berwarna coklat muda, sebuah topeng berwarna magenta dengan tepian berwarna emas menutupi setengah wajah bagian atasnya, surai coklat bumi sedikit melewati bahu, dan manik mata dengan warna serupa._

 _Akashi_ _seketika_ _terkesima melihatnya, ia mirip dengan median_ _g_ _ibunya._

" _Wakadanna-sama!, wakadanna-sama!"_

 _Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara kepala pelayan memanggilnya, dengan suara yang makin jelas dan suara langkah kaki mendekat._

 _BRAK_

 _Pandangan Akashi beralih dari sosok di hadapanya ke pintu kamar miliknya dibuka dengan paksa, muncul lelaki paruh baya dengan pakaian formal, kemeja putih bersih, jas hitam yang menjuntai hingga lantai, celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu yang mengkilap dan sarung tangan pendek berwarna pendek._

 _Wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya terenggah-enggah akibat berlari menuju kamar tuan mudanya, padahal jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk, mungkin akibat kekuatannya terkikis dimakan usia._

" _Wakadana-sa-akh…_ _,_ _"_

 _Tak ada lanjutan dari kalimatnya, yang ada hanya sebuah rintihan dengan sebuah lubang yang menganga di dahinya. Sebuah peluru kuning tadi seluruhnya mengkilat, kini berhiaskan cairan merah di ujungnya tergeletak di depan kakinya_

 _Manik mata merah Akashi membulat melihat kejadian itu,mengabaikan sosok lain._

' _Seorang sniper_ _,_ _'_ _._

' _Tapi dari mana? Jika itu berasal dari jendela yang pecah, pelurunya tak akan ada di depan kakiny_ _a,_ _'_ _._

 _WUSH_

 _Belum sempat Akashi menemukan jawaban pikirannya, tamu tak diundang itu berlari dengan cepat melewati Akashi dan keluar dari wilayah pribadinya._

 _Akashi mengejarnya,tapi berhenti ketika akan berbelok. Ujung matanya menangkap ada yang janggal dari jendela yang berada di depan ruangannya._

 _Sebuah lubang kecil tanpa adanya retakan sedikit pun._

 _Tubuh Akashi terpaku, selama ia mengenal para sniper yang paling dibanggakan di dunia ini, tak ada yang pernah menembak seakurat itu._

 _Dan satu hal lagi yang Akashi tahu, rumahnya telah disusupi musuhnya. Lubang itu tidak akan tercipta dengan sendirinya, kecuali sudah dibuat oleh seseorang sebelumnya._

 _Ia pun mencoba mengabaikan itu semua dan berusahan mencari sosok itu. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya penjaga rumahnya, sekarang menjadi tumpukan mayat. Ada yang anggota tubuhnya terpisah,lubang-lubang yang beradaanggota vital tubuh, serta bitnik-bintik merah seperti cacar disekujur tubuhnya. Tak lupa dengan lubang-lubang kecil di setiap jendela yang dilewatinya._

" _AKH! Diam kau sialan! UKH!"_

 _Suara teriak yang Akashi kenal bergema diujung lorong, dan satu-satunya ruangan yang berada di sana adalah ruang kerja ayahnya._

 _Kedua kakinya langsung menuju kesana tanpa di perintah otaknya, pikirannya merasakan ada yang tidak beres._

 _Dan itu langsung terbukti dengan kedua matanya sendiri._

 _Kamar kerja sang ayah yang selalu bersih dan tertata rapi, kini berubah 180°. Buku-buku dan lembaran kertas berserakan, tumpukan mayat yang tak beda jauh dengan lorong-lorong rumahnya,dan cairan merah kental dan amis yang memenuhi indra penciumannya._

 _Ayahnya, bahkan ia awalnya tak menyangka bahwa itu ayahnya, berada dibawah sosok yang berbeda, bukan yang dari kamarnya. Ia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam, topeng berwarna olive dan tepiannya berwarna hitam, surai dengan warna_ _hitam legam_ _sepunggung, sebuah tas punggung besar yang biasa Akashi liat digunakan oleh para sniper, dan sebuah seringai di wajahnya._

 _Keadaan orang yang menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian Jepang, begitu mengenaskan. Kedua telapak tangannya direntangkan dan ditusuk sampai menancap pada keramik, kedua kakinya juga diperlakukan serupa, beberapa luka sayatan,sebagian kulitnya sudah hilang entah kemana, diganti oleh daging-daging merah dengan darah yang terus mengalir, dan sebuah benda seperti buah ceri berwarna putih berhiaskan bulatan hitam tergeletak disebelahnya._

" _Brengsek!"Umpat ayahnya dan menendang sosok diatasnya dengan lutut._

 _Tapi tak ada hasilnya, tak peduli banyaknya cacian, pukulan, sertatendangan yang diterimanya ia terus saja menguliti dan menyayat tubuh ayahnya._

 _Tubuh Akashi membatu dalam film-film thriller yang biasa ia dan teman-temannya tonton, kini terpangpang dihadapannya. Dengan Ayahnya dan sosok tak dikenalnya menjadi pemerannya._

" _Ke- hah- parat, kau hah..tak ada bedanya hah… dengan iblis itu_ _,_ _"_ _u_ _cap ayahnya dengan terenggah-enggah, dan mencoba memukulnya denga_ _n_ _tangan yang sudah terlepas dari pisau yang menancapnya._

 _Seringai yang tadi menempel di wajahnya, diganti oleh gemeletukan gigi yang beradu menahan amarah._

" _Tentu saja, hah- kau kan hah- memang anak iblis_ _,_ _"_ _l_ _anjutnya._

 _Pisau yang berada di tangannya diangkat tinggi, ingin langsung menusuk lawannya._

" _Bunuh aku hah- maka didasar neraka hah- aku hah-akan menunggumu kemudian!"_ _._ _Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah ayahnya, menantang sosok yang sudah seperti Shinigami._

" _Akan kukabulka_ _n,_ _"_ _._

 _DOR_

 _Sosok berjubah coklat_ _tadi_ _menembak ayahnya dari tangga menuju lantai dua yang menyatu dengan kanannya mengenggam pistol, dan yang lainnya memegang beberapa dokumen milik kepala keluarga Akashi, sebelumnya._

 _Ayahnya yang selalu menang itu kini kalah._

" _Lirik terakhir yang kau nyanyikan sangat buruk_ _. S_ _eharusnya kau bernyanyi seperti tadi saja supaya dapat hidup lebih lama, yah… walaupun itu hanya beberapa menit_ _,_ _"_ _u_ _capny_ _a._

" _Ppfftt… Sudah kuduga kau akan sependapat denganku_ _,_ _"_ _b_ _alas sosok berjubah hitam_ _._ _Ia kemudianmenginjak-injak mayat ayahnyadan tertawa kesetanan._

 _Akashi melan ludahnya dengan susah payah , mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang sepeti tanah padang gurun, matanya sudah perih karena tidak terkedip sama sekali, otaknya menuntut untuk terus menonton kejadian tadi tanpa melewatkannya sedetikpun, bibirnya juga sudah mongering seperti tidak diberi minum beberapa jam._

" _Sumimasen, tapi kau seharusnya tak melihat ini_ _,_ _"_ _._ _Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangnya dengan sebuah benda yang menembus kulitnya._

 _Akashi tak tahu apa yang menusuknya, yang ia tahu sekarang tubuhnya terasa ringan dan pandangannya berlahan-lahan memudar._

" _Dan juga, oka-san sudah menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu ke dasar neraka, tou-san."_

 _Itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semunya menjadi gelap._

* * *

 **Uncovered Truth**

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk dinistakan.

 **Story by :** Baka Ikemen.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance (Picisan), Hurt/Comfort (Gagal), Drama (Murahan), dan kawan-kawannya.

 **Pairing :** AkaFuri, MidoTaka, KagaKuro, AoSaku, MuraHimu, dan KiKasa.

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BL, EYD tidak benar, dipastikan OOC, AU, Kecepatan alur tidak dapat ditentukan, love typo, dan antek-anteknya.

If who people you love is your enemy.

Enjoy '-')/

* * *

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berlengan dengan ukuran lebih besar dari tubuh miliknya. Manik mata heterokom miliknya menatap kosong ke meja yang ada dihadapannya (yang) penuh dengan kertas-kertas berisi laporan tindakan kriminal yang sudah ia selesaikan sebelumnya. Entah sudah berapa lama disana sampai tak ada suara hiruk pikuk kesibukan diluar sana, sampai cahaya jingga yang berasal dari jendela pun sudah memenuhi ruangannya.

Ia masih belum terima dengan kenyataan 'sosok' sebenarnya dari mantan kekasihnya. Furihata Kouki, pemuda yang terlihat biasa saja dan penakut merupakan anggota Sant Marc, kelompok penjahat yang bukan hanya diburu oleh para kepolisian Jepang melainkan juga oleh Interpol. Padahal tingkah lakunya tidak menunjukkan demikian, kegiatan kesehariannya hanya menjadi mahasiswa dan bekerja paruh waktu di toko buku, dan pergaulannya juga terbatas karena yang menyandang marga Akashi itu pernah 'memperhatikannya' selama seharian beberapa kali, dan tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya".Kata-kata itu benar-benar cocok untuknya.

Akashi menghelakan nafasnya, ia harus pergi dari tempatnya bekerja, karena harus kembali lagi keesokan harinya pada saat ayam jantan masih enggan membuka matanya. Dan menata perasaannya.

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di luar ruangannya, ia melihat sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dan memiliki warna kulit lebih gelap darinya.

"Daiki?" ucap Akashi.

Lelaki itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan rekan kerjanya menghampirinya.

"Ah, Akashi, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin menyapamu saja," jawab Akashi.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lift dalam diam, tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan sedikit pun, hanya ada suara alas kaki yang beradu dengan lantai. Suasana lantai tiga sunyi, hanya ada satu dua orang saja masih bertahan disana.

Aomine menekan tombol ke bawah ketika mereka sampai di depan lift, menunggu sampai dentingan menyapa pendengaran mereka kemudian memasuki lift tersebut. Aomine kembali menekan tombol dengan huruf GL, _Grand Floor_ , kemudian menyederkan tubuhnya sedangkan Akashi berdiri dekat dengan pintu.

Suara mesin yang pada umumnya berada di gedung bertingkat berbunyi dengan halus, menemani mereka sampai lantai dasar gedung dentingan kembali terdengar ketika mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

Keadaan lantai dasar itu tak beda jauh dengan tempat ruangannya, terkesan lebih sunyi, hanya beberapa lampu yang menyala, seperti bangunan pada film bergenre horror.

"Hari ini pulang cepat?" tanya Akashi.

"Hmm, kau tak tahu?Nijimura-san ingin kita istirahat cukup supaya bisa maksimal saat besok," awab Aomine.

"Kau tak bersama Satsuki?"tanya Akashi lagi.

"Dia pulang duluan," jawabnya.

"Biasanya kau langsung pulang jika seperti ini,".

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu, ada tempat yang harus sendiri juga biasanya langsung pergi bersama kekasihmu jika seperti ini, Akashi,".

"Dia sedang sibuk sekarang, ini semester terakhirnya," ucap Akashi, ia bisa mendengar hatinya tertawa dengan pahit masih belum mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah diputuskan kemarin.

" ia sudah bekerja,".

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu sendiri Daiki?"

Aomine tak langsung menjawab. Ujung mata Akashi dapat melihat perubahan raut muka pemuda bersurai _deep ocea_ _n_ itu, rahangnya mengeras, alisnya sedikit menukik sehingga dahinya berkerut, dan sudut-sudut bibirnya kebawah, berusaha menahan amarahnya. Tetapi kedua matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan kerinduan. Sepertinya Akashi salah mengucapkan pertanyaan

"Kami sudah lama berpisah, ada beberapa masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan," jawabnya, dengan sedikit penekanan masalah.

Akashi tidak tahu seperti apa kekasih Aomine, yang pasti itu orang paling berharga baginya, hanya sedikit orang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Yah, mereka semua tak pernah mengenalkan pasangannya ? Entahlah Akashi sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tak mau mengenalkan Furihata hanya memberikan gambaran visual melalui perkataan saat ada kesempatan.

"Daiki, kau bilang ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi bukan?"

"Ah, ?"

"Kemana?"

"Tempat biasa dulu biasa aku kunjungi, harus kah aku memberitahumu?"

Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah mendengar pemuda ini kesana? Satu minggu ?Satu bulan?Satu semester? Atau mungkin setelah bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu?

"Jangan sampai menggangu untuk besok,".

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti, ja naa," ucap Aomine dan memisahkan dirinya ketika sudah berada di halaman kantor pusat kepolisian Tokyo.

Akashi kembali berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Aomine, menuju tempat dimana mobil miliknya terparkir.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

"Ah... Sudah lama aku tak menginap di rumah Shintarouchii-suu, kapan terakhir kali aku menginap?Tiga bulan yang lalu?" ucap Kise, ketika mereka menginjakkan kakinya di apartment milik Midorima.

"Kau baru saja kesini dua minggu yang lalu, dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu nanodayo," jawab sang pemilik rumah.

"Mou, memangnya kenapa Shintarouchii? Kita kan bukan di lingkungan kerja lagi, dan juga aku sudah biasa memanggilmu seperti itu-ssu, jangan terlalu kaku. Dua minggu yang lalu itu hanya berkunjung, bukan menginap-ssu," balas Kise, dan langsung berkeliling memperhatikan furniture yang masih sama semenjak hari itu.

Kise dan Midorima memang sudah kenal sejak mereka kecil, ayahnya Kise merupakan teman dekat dari ayah Midorima.

"Terserah nanodayo,".

"Ini apa?" tanya Kise, ketika melihat sebuah box yang lumayan besar berada di sudut ruangan.

"JANGAN DIBUKA NANODAYO!" ucap Midorima, tangan Kise yang baru saja menyentuh bagian atas box tersebut, langsung melepaskannya.

"Itu hanya barang bekas nanodayo, ingin kubuang nanti," lanjutnya, dan membawa box itu bersamanya.

"Souka,".

"Aku mandi duluan, kau disini saja. Jika butuh minum atau makanan ada dikulkas," ucap Midorima sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ha'i-ssu," jawab Kise, dan menuju salah satu sofa berwarna hitam. Ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya merasakan empuknya tumpukan busa didalamnya, ia langsung menghelakan nafasnya. Kedua lengannya di rentangkan kebagian atas sofa, kelapanya diarahkan kelangit-langit rumah, dan menyembunyikan kedua manik mata emasnya.

Ia tak ingin pulang ke apartemen miliknya dalam jangka waktu pendek ini. Jika ia pulang, pasti akan melakukan hal yang membuat matanya membengkak seperti sekarang dan akan memperburuk pekerjaannya, terlalu banyak kenangan antara Kasamatsu dengan dirinya karnanya Kise lari ke rumah teman masa kecilnya itu.

Seandainya Midorima tahu alasan sebenarnya, ia pasti akan diceramahi – yang penuh kasih sayang menurut Kise– dan berakhir didepak keluar secara tidak hormat olehnya.

Kemarin siang diputuskan tanpa diduganya, dan tadi siang juga secara mendadak diproklamasikan bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu adalah bagian dari kelompok buronan, ditambah diduga ia adalah ketuanya.

Ah, bolehkah Kise tertawa atas takdirnya sendiri?

"Haus-ssu," gugam Kise, sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu pun menuju dapur yang berseberangan dengan ruang utama, tanpa ada batas yang membuka lemari pendingin, terpaan angin dingin menyapa permukaan kulitnya, dan sedikit terkejut dengan isinya yang penuh dengan bahan makananBiasanya teman masa kecilnya itu lebih sering membeli makanannya sendiri diluar, mengingat kemampuan mengolah makanannya, yanghanya bisa membuat bahan makanan yang belum layak konsumsi menjadi semakin tidak layak.

Tapi, Kise tidak memikirkan hal tersebut lebih ada keajaiban jika Midorima Shintarou bisa memasak, tidak ada yang tahu bukan?

Jari-jari lentik itu mengangkat salah satu minuman kaleng soda, kemudian menutup kembali lemari pendingin dan membuka minuman kalengnya. Likuid dingin hasil dari berdiam didalam lemari es, mengalir di tenggorokan Kise, saat teggukan keempat ia menghentikan acara minumnya.

"Kise, kau boleh menggunakan kamar yang ditinggal disini sudah dicuci," ucap Midorima yang baru saja handuk kecil digunakannya untuk menggeringkan surai hijaunya dengan beberapa tetesan air terjatuh, kacamata yang biasanya digunakan menghilang begitu saja, pakaian kepolisian sudah berganti dengan kaos abu-abu dan celana hitam panjang.

"Ha'i-ssu," balas Kise, minuman miliknya dibiarkan diatas meja dapur.

"Kau ingin makan apa nanti malam?" tanya Midorima.

"Sup bawang gratin-ssu!" jawab Kise dengan semangat sambil menyebutkan makanan kesukaannya.

"Shintarouchii bisa membuatnya?"

"Hah? Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku akan memasak nanodayo? Tentu saja aku akan memesannya dari luar,".

"Eh!?Bahan makanan dikulkas itu tidak kau gunakan-ssu?"

"Tentu saja tidak nanodayo, kenalanku menginap kesini dan membeli bahan makanan itu semua,".

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang masak-ssu!"

"Memangnya kau bisa nanodayo?"

"Kalau sederhana tentu saja bisa-ssu!Jangan meremehkan kekuatan _perfect copy_ mandi dulu!" jawab Kise, dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika memasuki kamar mandi, partikel-partikel udara lembab dan hangat masih tersisa disana, beberapa titik embun juga masih setia bertengger dalam melepaskan semua lembaran kain yang melekat di tubuhnya kemudian meletakkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian yang sudah terisi oleh pakaian orang yang menggunakan ruangan itu kakinya berjalan menuju pojokan yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah tirai anti air.

Kise memutar keran kearah kanan yang dihiasi oleh warna merah. Air hangat pun langsung meluncur bebas ke seluk-beluk tubuh atletisnya, ia merasa beban dipundaknya sedikit berkurang. Seandainya masalah yang dihadapinya seperti air yang mengalir bebas di permukaan kulitnya.

"Kise, aku taruh bajunya disini nanodayo," ucap seseorang yang berada di seberangnya, sebuah bayangan hitam memberikan gestur sedang menaruh benda di dekat tempatnya berdiri.

"Ha'i-ssu, arigato Shintarouchii," balas Kise.

"Hmm…," gugam lawan bicaranya dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu pun melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan tubuhnya, tak ingin membuat pemilik rumah yang ditumpanginya menunggu , Kise melap tubuhnya dengan handuk dan menyampirkannya memakai dalaman miliknya, kemudian menggunakan celana coklat panjang.

"Ini kependekan-ssu," ucap Kise ketika menggunakan celana yang beberapa centi diatas mata kakinya.

"Shintarouchii salah mengambil-ssu," lanjutnya bermonolog.

Celana coklat yang tadi dikenakannya, dilepaskan kembali dan melipatnya dengan menggunakan kimono yang terganggung bersebelahan dengan handuk digunakan sebelumnya, menggambil kaos merah yang tadi diletakkan Midorima bersamaan.

Telapak kaki Kise pun mengginjak lap kaki untuk menyerap air, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang biasa dan celana diletakkannya terlebih dahulu diatas kasur berwarna putih, menuju membuka lemarinya, isinya bertambah sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, baju dan celana tidak dikenalnya bercampur dengan miliknya.

"Ah ya, Shintarouchii bilang ada kenalannya yang mengginap sesering itu sampai meninggalkan bajunya disini?" pikir Kise, dan menggambil sepasang pakaian miliknya yang akan dikenakan.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia meletakkan kembali pakaian yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya kedalam lemari.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

"Ne, Shintarouchii," panggil Kise kepada seseorang yang duduk diseberang meja makan.

"Hmm?"

"Kenalanmu yang menginap disini itu, siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Baju yang kau berikan dikamar mandi kekecilan untukku, jadi aku ke kamar untuk lemari juga ada beberapa baju bukan milikku," jelas Kise, bukannya ia orang yang ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, hanya saja jarang sekali orang yang dekat dengan Midorima, baru pertama kali berkenalan dengannya saja sudah mendapat kesan negatif.

"Kuberitahu pun, kau tidak akan mengenalanya , dia tidak akan kesini lagi," jawab Midorima.

Kise tahu ada yang tidak beres dengannya, ia sudah mengenalnya sejak mereka mengemut dot masing-masing. Raut muka pemilik rumah masih tetap seperti biasa, namun tidak dari dua buah manik berwarna jamrud mata yang biasanya memancarkan sinar kekuatan dan ketegasan, sekarang terlihat menyedihkan dan hendak ingin meneriakan kata-kata dihatinya yang tak tersampaikan.

Kapan terakhir kali Kise melihatnya seperti ini?

"Kekasihmu, ne, Shintarouchii?" ucap Kise, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, tanpa perintah dari pusat sistem tubuhnya.

Midorima sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan seseorang yang sudah bersamanya lebih dari sepuluh tahun, ia tahu Kise merupakan orang yang ingin tahu segalanya, namun tidak sampai mengoreknya lebih jauh jika mengganggu kehidupan orang tersebut.

"Dulu, sekarang sudah bukan." Jawab Midorima.

"Souka. Yah, aku juga baru diputuskan oleh pacarku kemarin malam,".

"Baru diputuskan saja matamu sudah membengkak seperti itu nanodayo," sindir Midorima.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang sampai membuang barang-barang miliknya-ssu," balas Kise sambil mengerucutkan dihadapannya hanya mendenguskan nafasnya saja.

"Hahaha…," Kise tertawa kecil.

"Shintarouchii, apa menurutmu ini tidak lucu?"

Midorima menyeritkan alisnya melihat tingkah rekan kerjanya yang menurutnya – selalu– aneh.

"Sejak dulu sampai sekarang kita selalu mengalami dan mempunyai hal yang sama. Aku baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarku, kau juga, aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi yang pasti itu baru-baru ini. Kita memiliki perkerjaan dan jabatan yang sama, bahkan tanggal pengangkatan pun bersamaan. Memasuki sekolah SD, SMP, dan SMA yang sama, dan juga setelahnya. Hobby kecil aku bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa hari kita habiskan bersama karena kau dititipkan dirumahku," ucap Kise, ia berhenti sejenak, menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkanya dengan suara rendah dan pelan.

"Dan, mengalami hal 'itu' saat tak sengaja keluargaku berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Midorima tidak sadar telah mengeraskan rahangnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan lebih dari sepuluh tahun kejadian itu, tapi kenangan itu tak bisa sebuah darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, potongan-potongan kejadian itu terus terputar di dalam otaknya setiap ada yang selamat kecuali mereka berdua, adik perempuan yang hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur boxnya dibunuh tanpa ampun, sebagian besar korban meninggal karena hujan peluru yang menembus salah satu organ-organ vital mereka.

Ia masih mengingat pelaku yang menghujani rumahnya dengan besi tajam itu, seseorang dengan jubah hitam dengan surai hitam legam tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena posisinya berada di dalam rumah sebeleh kirinya, lantai dua di sudut belakang.

Kejadian itu membuat Midorima dan Kise terjun dalam pekerjaannya sekarang, dan juga meneruskan jejak mediang ayahnya.

Ah, ia juga harus berhadapan dengan Takao besok.

Mampukah dia?

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

03:30 A.M.

Disaat ayam jantan masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya, gedung kepolisian pusat Tokyo sudah ramai dengan para orang berkeliaran di dalam dan diluar banguan, ada yang berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya, mengisi tubuhnya dengan makanan, dan yang sekedar melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke pulau mimpi.

"Nijimura-san!" panggil sosok satu-satunya perempuan, ketika sang ketua baru saja memasuki bangunan bertingkat sepuluh itu.

"Oh, .Semuanya sudah siap?" balas Nijimura, kakinya terus melangkah masuk diikuti oleh bawahannya itu.

" , semuanya sudah siap. Tapi…"

"Nande?"

"Saya tak bisa menerobos pertahanan jaringan mereka lagi, sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahuinya dan meningkatkan levelnya," jawab perempuan bersurai pink dengan raut wajah penyesalan tak bisa memenuhi tugasnya.

"Tak masalah, yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan data yang paling tak membutuhan hal-hal yang mendetail seperti tujuan tindakan mereka, yang namanya penjahat tetap penjahat, tugas kita adalah menjeratnya dengan hukum dan membuat mereka menikmati hasil perbuatan mereka," jelas Nijimura.

Ketika ucapan Nijimura berakhir, kedunya sudah berada di depan ruangan dimana mereka akan mengadakan rapat, sebelum melaksanakan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Ruangan itu tidak luas, namun tidak tidak ramai seperti keadaan di luar, hanya beberapa anggota kepolisian yang memliki peran penting dapat perhatian langsung tertuju pada Nijimura saat memasuki ruangan tersebut dan wajah yang tadinya sedikit santai berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku minta perhatian kalian akan membahas sedikit sebelum melakukan misi kali ini," ucap lelaki yang memiliki status paling tinggi disana, kalimat yang langsung menuju inti itu terkesan ingin terburu-buru menyudahi kegiatan ini dan langsung melaksanakannya.

"Sebeluman aku minta maaf karena ini seperti tindakan pengecut, karena kita menyerangnya dari belakang markas mereka tapi, kalian pasti juga tahu kita tak akan memiliki ruangan yang cukup jika melakukannya dari depan, karena halaman mereka yang dekat dengan gerbang. Beberapa personil akan menjaga di depan juga untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Akashi dan yang lainnya akan memimpin ketika memasuki rumah, ketika sudah berada di dalam semua berada dikeputusanmu," ucapnya sambil menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Beberapa personil juga akan mengikuti kalian jadi tenang saja. Aku dan Momoi akan memberitahu kalian waktu yang tepat untuk memasuki rumah itu dan memberitahu kondisi disekelilingnya. Karena kita menangkapnya tepat saat mereka akan pindah, ada baiknya jika dilaksanakan saat mereka selesai mengangkut barang mereka dan memberikan alamat, Hyuuga, ini tugasmu. Kau akan menjadi salah satu orang bawahan yang disuruh untuk membantu mengangkut barang dan sebisa mungkin juga perhatian kondisi rumah itu," jelasnya.

"Ha'i," ucap pemuda bernama Hyuuga.

"Itu saja! Mohon kerjasamanya untuk kedepannya," tutupnya dan membungkukkan badannya kepada semua yang berada disana.

"Ha'i! Mohon kerjasamnya juga, kapten!" balas mereka dan melakukan hal sama dengan Nijimura.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

 _Girl_ : Ready for tommorow?_

 _DragonSlayer :Yes, semua berjalan sesuai rencana._

 _Girl_ : Ini akan menjadi misi yang sulit, setelah satu tahun kalian hiatus untuk mengamati mereka._

 _DragonSlayer : Tenang saja, misi kemarin yang kau berikan kemarin lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan ini. Kami juga selalu mengasah kemampuan kami._

 _Girl_ : I see._

 _Girl_ : Aku bertemu dengan Akashi di bar tadi! Furihata seharusnya melihatnya disini, Akashi with his depression face._

 _DragonSlayer : Kau berteman dengan Akashi?_

 _Girl_ : Ya, hanya teman mengobrol. Aku bertemu degannya saat pertama kali kesana, sebelum kalian melakukan pengamatan, dia selalu kesana jika sedang tertekan._

 _Girl_ : Setelah bertemu Furihata, dia jadi tidak ke sana lagi._

 _DragonSlayer : Oh. Segitu besarnya kah peran Kouki untuknya?_

 _Girl_ : Bukannya itu bagus? Semakin besar maka akan semakin sulit untuk melupakannya._

 _DragonSlayer : Ya, kupikir itu bagus juga. Itu akan efektif baginya saat berhadapan dengannya._

 _Girl_ : Oh ya, saat kalian ingin memindahkan barangnya. Berikan alamat ini._

 _Girl_ : [Picture]_

 _DragonSlayer : Itu, bukannya alamat' dia'?_

 _Girl_ : Yes!_

 _DragonSlayer :'Dia' mau bekerjasama dengan kita?_

 _Girl_ : Hei, setelah 'dia' melakukan ini menurutmu apa?_

 _DragonSlayer : Sorry, seharusnya ini pekerjaan Kazunari. Kami merepotkanmu lagi._

 _Girl_ : Tak masalah. Aku tahu kalian tidak akrab dengannya, aku juga ingin melihat keadaannya sekarang._

 _Girl_ : Lagipula akulah yang merepotkan kalian. Kau menyanggupi semua misi yang kuberikan._

 _DragonSlayer : Kami akan melakukan apa yang kauinginkan, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan setelah menyelamatkan kami._

 _Girl_ : Jangan membahas masa lalu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan._

 _Girl_ : Istrihatlah._

 _Girl_ : Ingatkan mereka kembali untuk tidak membunuhnya. 'Dia' juga berpesan supaya tidak membunuh ketuanya._

 _DragonSlayer : Baiklah._

 _DragonSlayer offline._

Kedua mata yang tadinya terpaku dengan layar monitor, kini melirik kearah jendela yang disengaja terbuka. Langit malam yang bertabur bintang dan ditemani oleh lingkaran putih menjadi pemandangannya saat ini.

"Melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, heh?"

Dan sebuah senyuman penuh arti terlukis di wajahnya.

 _-Uncovered Truth. TBC-_

* * *

Maaf ini lama banget updatenya ; w ;)

Saya mengalami writer block berkepanjangan, dan saat sudah pulih dari itu laptop mau gak mau harus di pake saudara karena alasan tertentu. Jadi saya cuma bisa pake kalau orangnya udah tidur, ditambah lagi rayuan tumpukan anime yang udah didownload biar ditonton saat itu juga. (／(ｴ)＼) /Itu sih lu aja yang pengen nonton!/

Dan juga ini nanti updatenya bakal lama juga, karena laptop masih di pake dan urusan pribadi.

Semoga ini gak bikin bosen, karena saya lemah bikin di genre ini.

Untuk review dibalas disini saja :

 **RisaSano** : Entah kenapa reviewmu memberiku ide, tapi mungkin hasilnya gak sesuai harapan. :"

 **Miharu348** : Ini udah lanjut :3

 **URuRuBaek** : Ini udah lanjut :3

 **Ryuki-chan** : Maaf mungkin gak bisa kilat, karena alasan tadi. ; w ;) Tapi aku usahain biar cepet.

 **Hana Ma-chan** : Chap selanjutnya baru ada perang Akashi vs. Furihatanya. Soalnya saya juga bingung mulainya dari mana. (シ_ _)シ

 **306yuzu** : Sengaja dibikin setengah-setengah biar penasaran. Kalau mau tau pantauin terus aja. XD *digilis*

 **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Emang sengaja dibikin gak kelihatan jahat. Buat saya karakter yang biasa saja tapi berbanding kebalik itu kakoi, walaupun itu sedikit pasaran(?)

 **Nemami Megumi** : Soalnya jarang sih bikin Furihata jadi antagonis, jadi nyoba bikin dan terciptalah ini :3 Furihata penjahatnya dan Akashi yang mengejarnya dengan masa lalu mereka yang tidak bisa dilupakan. :"

 **Akasuna no Zaa-chan** : Sebenarnya saya juga gak tau mau bikin sad ending atau happy ending karena pikiran saya bercabang-cabang tentang alur ceritanya, mungkin hasil review bisa berpengaruh juga :3 Sebut saja kelompok Uke minus Kagami XD

 **Thanks for review, favorite, follow, silent reader, and you!**

Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun diterima, so mind R/R ? *innocent smile*

Baka Ikemen.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Ibumu d_ _ibunuh_ _oleh_ _ayahmu."_

 _Ucapan_ _itu_ _terlontar_ _ole_ _h_ _nya_ _saat kami berada di beranda_ _rumahnya._ _Menampilkan_ _pemandangan_ _malam_ _negeri yang kaya akan_ _coklat, Belgia. Aku_ _menatap_ _wajahnya yang sedang_ _mengadah_ _kearah_ _langit, ia_ _menggenakan tank top putih_ _dan_ _celana levis panjang_ _berwarna_ _serupa, tak_ _pedul_ _i dengan_ _angin_ _dingin_ _awal_ _musim_ _gugur. Terdapat_ _raut_ _wajah_ _sedih_ _dan_ _duka yang_ _mendalam_ _disana, Kouki tahu, ia_ _sangat_ _mengenal_ _ibunya, setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya._

" _Aku_ _tahu."_

 _Ya, aku_ _tahu_ _itu, kebenaran_ _itu_ _tidak_ _akan_ _bi_ _sa_ _dibengkokkan, aku_ _sendiri yang melihatnya_ _dengan_ _mata_ _kepalaku_ _sendiri_ _dengan_ _ingatku yang samar-samar._

 _Ruang_ _itu_ _satu-satunya yang masih_ _sama_ _sebelumnya, tidak_ _seperti_ _lainnya yang sudah_ _tak_ _bisa_ _dibedakan_ _dengan_ _kapal_ _pecah._

 _Tou-san_ _berdiri_ _di_ _hadapan_ _oka-san, sebuah pistol hitam_ _berada di tangannya._ _Wanita yang melahirkannya,dengan_ _badan telungkup_ _, tangan_ _kanannya_ _gemetaran_ _berusaha_ _mencapai_ _pasanganya, raut_ _wajahnya_ _menunjukkan_ _kesakitan, dan_ _bibirnya_ _bergerak-gerak_ _menggucapkan_ _sesuatu_ _dengan_ _kalimat yang baru_ _didengarnya._ _Pada_ _bagian_ _perut_ _dan dada kirinya, tepat_ _pada_ _di organ vital manusia, terdapat_ _darah yang mengalir_ _sesukanya._ _Tou-san tetap_ _berdiri, memandangi_ _detik-detik_ _hilangnya_ _jiwa_ _korban miliknya, sebuah_ _senyum_ _berada_ _diwajahnya._

' _Senyum_ _itu_ _menandakan_ _kebahagian_ _atau_ _kesenangan.', bukankah_ _begitu?_

 _Hanya_ _itu yang kuingat, keadaan_ _rumah_ _saat_ _itu_ _sangat_ _kacau._ _Kediaman kami di serbu_ _oleh orang asing, aku_ _dan_ _oni-chan_ _menjadi_ _prioritas_ _utama_ _untuk_ _diselamatkan, karena kami masih_ _bocah_ _ingusan yang diselimuti_ _oleh_ _hal-hal_ _manis_ _untuk_ _mempertahankan_ _kepolosan kami._

 _Setelah_ _kejadian_ _itu, aku_ _berpura-pura_ _tidak_ _melihat_ _kejadian_ _it_ _u_ _._ _Dan_ _saat_ _itu_ _juga, jurang_ _pembatas_ _antara_ _aku_ _dengan_ _tou-san_ _tercipta._ _Tou-san_ _memperlakukan_ _oni-chan_ _dengan_ _penuh_ _kasih_ _sayang, selalu_ _memberinya_ _pelajaran_ _untuk masa depannya, yang diharapkan a_ _kan_ _menjadi_ _sosok_ _sepertinya. Sedangkan_ _aku,tou-san selalu_ _memandang_ _wajahku_ _dengan_ _wajah yang menahan_ _sesuatu_ _dan_ _selalu_ _men_ _diamkanku, dianggap_ _tidak_ _ada._

 _Tapi_ _perlakukan_ _oni-chan_ _tetap_ _sama_ _seperti_ _dulu, selalu_ _memperhatikanku. Itulah yang membuatku_ _terus_ _bertahan._

 _Sampai_ _kami berdua_ _dijadikan_ _kelinci_ _percobaan_ _dan_ _berakhir_ _dengan_ _terbunuhnya_ _aku._

' _Lalu, kenapa_ _kau_ _masih_ _hidup_ _sekarang ?'_

 _Jangan_ _tanyakan_ _aku, orang yang kupandangi_ _sekaranglah yang membuatku_ _bangkit_ _kembali, walaupun_ _itu_ _pekerjaan_ _mustahi_ _l_ _,_ _inilah_ _kenyataanya._

 _Sebenarnya_ _bukan_ _aku_ _saja yang di_ _selamat_ _kannya, beberapa_ _anak yang gagal_ _dalam_ _percobaan_ _sepertiku_ _juga_ _dibangkitkannya kembali_ _, dan_ _bawa_ _kesini._

" _Shiori_ _sudah lama diincar_ _kepolisian_ _Jepang_ _dan beberapa negara_ _, karena_ _dianggap_ _membocorkan_ _rahasia_ _negara._ _Ia, aku, dan yang lainnya_ _merupakan_ _buronan, hanya_ _saja_ _aku_ _bermain_ _sendiri. Masaomi_ _saat_ _itu_ _baru_ _saja_ _lulus_ _dari_ _akademi_ _kepolisian, langsung_ _ditugaskan_ _untuk_ _memburu_ _ibumu, karena_ _ia freshman, pasti_ _tidak_ _akan_ _mengenalnya, dan_ _berakhir_ _seperti_ _ini."_

 _Bocah SD kelas_ _lima_ _itu_ _memandang_ _tangannya yang sudah_ _menjadi_ _putih_ _pucat,_ _akibat_ _tak_ _mau_ _melepaskan_ _cengkramannya_ _pada_ _pagar_ _besi_ _pembatas. Kata-kata itu_ _seharusnya_ _tak_ _dimengerti_ _pada_ _usianya, tapi_ _tidak_ _pada_ _dirinya, ia_ _sudah_ _bisa_ _mencerna semua kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan orang dewasa,_ _sehingga_ _memahami_ _semua_ _perkataannya. Dan menggambil_ _kesimpulan,_ _i_ _bunya_ _seorang_ _penjahat_ _dan_ _ayahnya yang kedapatan_ _untuk_ _mengurusinya._

 _Tapi_ _mereka_ _malah_ _menikah_ _dan_ _menghasilkan_ _dirinya_ _dan_ _oni-channya._

 _Ah, masih_ _pantaskah_ _ia_ _memanggil_ _nya s_ _ebagai_ _kakaknya_ _?_ _Bahkan_ _setelah_ _percobaan_ _ia_ _tak_ _mengenal_ _dirinya, wajah_ _layaknya_ _anak SD mengalami_ _perubah_ _an_ _baginya. Bukan, bukan_ _bertambah_ _kerutan_ _seperti_ _ibu-ibu_ _kepala_ _empat, wajahnya_ _masih_ _sama_ _hanya s_ _aja_ _senyum_ _polos_ _berubah_ _menjadi_ _datar, terlihat_ _dewasa_ _dari_ _pada_ _umurnya_ _sekarang, dan aura yang membuatnya_ _selalu_ _gemetaran_ _waktu itu. Ia_ _benar-benar_ _berubah._

" _Lalu, kenapa_ _kau_ _menyelamatkan kami?"_

 _Ia_ _tidak_ _langsung_ _menjawab_ _pertanyaanku, suara_ _tawa_ _renyah_ _terdengar_ _memenuhi area beranda._

" _Mana_ _mungkin_ _aku_ _membiarkan kalian, aku_ _sudah_ _berjanji_ _pada_ _diriku_ _sendiri."_

 _Kedua mata kami bertemu, manik_ _mata sea green_ _dibalik_ _kacamata_ _itu_ _menatapku_ _dengan_ _lembut._ _Sebuah_ _tangan_ _dingin, akibat_ _terlalu lama ditiup_ _angin, mengusap_ _puncak_ _kepalaku._

" _Kau benar-benar_ _mirip_ _Shori_ _" Ucapnya._

* * *

 **Uncovered Truth**

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk dinistakan.

 **Story by :** Baka Ikemen.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance (Picisan), Hurt/Comfort (Gagal), Drama (Murahan), Crime (Mungkin?), dan kawan-kawannya.

 **Pairing :** AkaFuri, MidoTaka, KagaKuro, AoSaku, MuraHimu, dan KiKasa.

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BL, EYD tidak benar, dipastikan OOC, AU, Kecepatan alur tidak dapat ditentukan, love typo, dan antek-anteknya.

If who people you love is your enemy.

Enjoy '-')/

* * *

Hyuuga Junpei, salah satu anggota kepolisian yang mendapat bagian dalam misi besar ini, menatap gerbang hitam besar, namun masih kalah dari semua rumah yang dilewatinya, dengan sentuhan warna emas. Ia tidak terkejut melihat rumah targetnya yang membuatnya harus bekerja extra beberapa tahun untuk mendapatkannya, dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya lelaki berkacamata itu sudah melihat rumah para buronan yang mewah seperti ini sampai rumah, yang mereka anggap begitu, tidak layak huni. Ditambah, Nijimura mengatakan salah satu perumahan elit ini.

Jari telunjuknya memencet tombol bel, yang beberapa detik kemudian dibalas oleh suara berat seseorang.

" _Siapa?"_

"Saya Hyuuga Sano, kurir yang akan memindahkan barang-barang anda." Jawab Hyuuga, dengan nama samaran yang telah diberikan.

" _Souka. Sebentar, akan kubukakan pagarnya."_

Gerbang itu langsung terbuka setelah ucapan itu berahkir, Hyuuga kembali ke mobil box tertutup dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar, disana ada selain dirinya, lelaki dengan rambut kelabu yang menutupi kedua matanya, dan mulutnya sedari tadi mengunyah permen karet berwarna pink, seorang pekerja kurir asli yang menjadi partnernya selama sementara ini.

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan lamban, karena jarak taman yang memisahkan bangun dengan gerbang, tidak seperti rumah lainnya yang mampu memakan waktu setengah jam dengan berjalan.

Ketika mobil berhenti di depan rumah, mereka langsung disambut oleh lelaki lebih tinggi darinya dengan raut wajahnya tidak bersahabat.

"Taiga-chan, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau menakutkan mereka." Seorang lelaki lain muncul, dan tepukan keras di punggung secara bersamaan.

"Maaf, ia memang suka begitu. Kalian yang akan mengangkut barangnya kan? Namaku Takao Kazunari. Walaupun mukanya seperti ini ia sedang gugup sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudnya seperti ini teme!? Aku juga tidak gugup! Ah, Aku Kagami Taiga."

"Nama saya Hyuuga Sano dan ini teman saya, Kazuya Hara. Kami mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Ya, Kami juga mohon kerja samanya, Hyuuga-san, Kazuya-san." Balas Takao dengan senyuman.

Seketika bulu kuduk Hyuuga menegang, ia dapat merasakan hal yang lain dibalik senyuman riang anak-anak dan dibalik kata-katanya bukan hanya kerja sama untuk pekerjaan mendadaknya yang menjadi pengangkut barang, seolah-olah ia mengetahui siapa Hyuuga sebenarnya, apa tujuan sebenarnya, dan rencana sang kapten.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan alamatnya, letaknya berada di luar kota ini, aku bahkan tidak mengenal daerahnya." Ucap Hyuuga dengan sebuah ponsel hitam dekat telinga kirinya.

Kini ia sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugas miliknya. Setelah tekanan yang secara tidak sengaja Takao berikan, dengan candaannya yang membuatnya merinding setengah mati, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya terpojok untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bukan hanya seorang pengangkut barang, dan menjaga otaknya untuk selalu menyaring kata-kata yang membuatnya tidak membocorkan yang sebenarnyanya.

" _Berada di kota mana?"_ Tanya lawan bicaranya, Nijimura Shuzou.

"Di kota XXX" Jawab Hyuuga, matanya menatap secarik kertas yang berisi alamat hasil sebuah alat print.

" _Ya tak masalah, aku bisa meminta bantuan Moriyama untuk kesana. Kau segera kembali Hyuuga."_ Perintah Nijimura.

"Baik Kapten." Balasnya dan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Hyuuga mengantongi kembali handphone miliknya, matanya menatap bosan jalanan ibukota Jepang itu dan sesekali menguap, kelopak bunga sakura berguguran sepanjang jalan, ini memang masih musim semi.

Matanya terasa berat, akibat pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung berhenti, pemandangan kota yang monoton, dan angin sejuk yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Lelaki berkacamata itu memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan dirinya sebentar.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari ruang makan, pelakunya dari salah dari lima lelaki yang menempati ruangan itu.

"Takao, berhenti tertawa." Ucap Kasamatsu yang telinganya sudah mulai sakit mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha... ayolah Yuu-chan, itu lucu sekali, kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya. Seperti tikus yang sudah terpojokkan." Balas Takao dan melanjutkan tawanya.

Kasamatsu menghelakan nafasnya, ia sudah tahu kelakukan Takao itu seperti apa tapi itu selalu mengganggunya.

"Mereka sudah mau mulai." Ucap Himuro, dihadapannya terdapat tiga laptop. Laptop putih, berada di kiri berisi beberapa video dari beberapa kamera CCTV di daerah sekeliling rumahnya yang ia hack sejak menempati rumah itu, laptop yang berada di tengah juga seperti berada di samping kirinya, hanya saja bukan dari kamera CCTV di sekitar rumahnya melainkan dari kamera mini yang ia pasang pada setiap senapan yang tersembunyi pada taman rumah mereka, kemudian yang berada dikanan terpangpang gambar serta data-data lawan yang akan mereka hadapi dan terkadang jendela chat muncul.

"Takao, kau bisa gunakan rumah Tanaka untuk tempatmu, Sakurai sudah mengurus mereka semua dan Kagami, kau lindungi Takao selama ia membidik." Jelas Kasamatsu, kemudian disambut protes Kagami karena tidak bisa menghabiskan makanan miliknya.

"Ayo Taiga-chan, Ryou-chan sudah menyiapkan makanan lain disana." Ucap Takao, sebuah tas besar ,berisi pistol laras panjang dan alat lainnya, berada dipunggungnya.

"Kenapa mereka memilih lewat belakang?" Tanya Himuro.

"Mereka harus memiliki ruang yang luas, taman depan terlalu sempit untuk mereka dengan jumlah sebanyak itu." Jawab Furihata.

"Tapi, tentu saja ia tahu resiko memilih jalur belakang, semakin luas daerahnya semakin banyak pula senjata tersembunyi 'Sant Arc'. Begitu yang biasa kudengar, jadi ia pasti menambah pasukkannya. Yah, tapi jumlah tidak penting, kualitaslah yang menentukan." Tambah Kasamatsu.

"Ah, itu sebabnya jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari biasanya." Balas lelaki manis tersebut, sambil mengangguk kecil, menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya sedari tadi.

"Kalian bersembunyilah, biar aku yang menyambut mereka." Lanjut Kasamatsu setelah Takao dan Kagami sudah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Furihata dan Himuro segera beranjak dari sana, laptop milik Himuro dibiarkan diatas meja, kemudian meninggalkan Kasamatsu seorang diri disana.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

"Mereka sudah menuju markas dan daerah rumah barunya akan berada di wilayah Moriyama, aku sudah menghubunginya untuk kesana." Jelas Nijimura di hadapan para anak buahnya, disalah satu rumah, di daerah tak jauh dari targetnya.

"Kita akan mengepung mereka sekarang, tim Alpha dipimpin Hayama berjaga di kiri tak jauh dari gerbang, tim Bravo dipimpin Nebuya di bagian kanan, tim Charlie, Mibuchi dan Delta, Kiyoshi, kalian akan langsung menerobosnya dari belakang. Usahakan Akashi dan yang lainnya dapat masuk rumah itu."

"Dan juga, berhati-hatilah di taman belakang rumah itu, mereka tak punya orang yang menjaga rumah mereka bukan berarti mereka tak mempunyai sesuatu yang melindungi mereka. Luas daerah belakang rumah mereka justru membuat mereka bebas meletakkan segala sesuatu disana. Itu saja, semua perintah akan disampaikan olehku dan Momoi. Mengerti?" Ucap Nijimura menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Ha'i!" Balas seluruh para pimpinan setiap tim.

Mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan, untuk mempersiapkan dan menginstruksikan anggota tim mereka.

"Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, kalian akan masuk ketika yang lain sudah membersihkan jalan untuk kalian. Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada Akashi."

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

"Kurasa disekitar sini. Coba angkat ini Taiga-chan." Ucap Takao dengan mengetuk-ngetuk bagian atasnya, terdengar suara gema setelah ia mengetuk, mereka sekarang berada dalam lorong gelap dengan dua buah sumber cahaya dari senter mereka.

Kagami mendorong tempat dimana temannya tunjukkan, sebuah kotak terangkat dan digesernya supaya tidak menghalangi mereka masuk. Lelaki berambut crismon itu langsung menuju atasnya dan menemukan dirinya berada di dapur luas yang memiliki fasilitas yang setara dengan dapur hotel bintang lima, keadaannya tidak berantakan seperti baru saja dibersihkan, ia kemudian membantu Takao mengangkat tas miliknya, kemudian pemilik tas itu menyusul.

"Kau yakin Sakurai sudah disini?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja, koki di daerah ini, hanya Ryou-chan yang bisa membuat karakter bento sesempurna itu." Jawab Takao dan menunjuk dua buah piring dengan makanan yang dibentuk sesuai dengan salah satu karakter animasi anak-anak.

"Boleh kumakan nih?" Tanyanya lagi, berharap diperbolehkan

"Kupikir lebih baik ketempat Takao-san membidik dahulu." Jawab Sakurai, tiba-tiba muncul dengan seragam pelayan dapur dan bagian lengan yang digulung hingga atas siku, sedikit berak berwarna merah menodai pakaian putih itu.

"Hahahaha... Kau perhatian sekali Ryou-chan, aku sudah menentukan tempat membidiknya dari kemarin." Ucap Takao sambil merangkul Sakurai, menariknya menuju tempat yang sudah ia tentukan.

Mereka bertiga menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah bergaya modern minimalis, tembok bercat putih dan hitam, sedikit sentuhan berwarna merah. Ketika sudah sampai lantai tiga rumah tersebut, mereka menuju arah kiri, setelah pintu ketiga dari arah kanan ketiga lelaki itu memasuki ruangan, kamar bayi. Kamar itu bercat warna putih dengan lukisan dahan pohon tak lupa dengan daunnya, langit-langitnya dilukis oleh pemandangan langit, awan, bintang, bulan, dan matahari, Jendela besar berada di depan dengan gorden putih transparan, lemari kayu berada di kanan, dan laci kayu berwarna jingga disebelahnya.

Tempat tidur box terbuat dari kayu berwarna hijau muda berada ditengah-tengah ruangan, diatasnya digantung hiasan burung-burung, lebah, dan kupu mungil, dengan seorang bayi mungil di dalamnya sedang tertidur lelap.

"Mereka tidak mengungsikan warga sipil?" Tanya Takao, ketika melihat ada mahkluk hidup yang seharusnya tidak ada disekeliling rumah mereka.

"Sudah kemarin, sekitar jam 12. Keluarga Tanaka menolak untuk diungsikan, mereka terlalu bangga dengan sistem keamanan rumahnya yang 'katanya' setara dengan White House." Jawab Sakurai.

"Kau menyisakannya?" Tanya Kagami.

Sakurai tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kagami yang menurutnya bodoh. "Mana mungkin aku menyisakannya. Ia salah satu kelinciku juga, efeknya sepertinya lebih lama jika umurnya semakin muda, anak perempuan Tanaka baru saja mati lima menit sebelum kalian datang." Jawab Sakurai, jari telunjuknya mengelus-elus pipi gempal bayi tersebut, tak ada respon dari kegiatan Sakurai.

"Aku sudah melumpuhkan semua pancaindranya, akan sangat menggangu bukan? Jika saat kau membidik tiba-tiba bayi ini menangis."

"Sangat menggangu sekali, aku paling benci ketika anak-anak menangis, walaupun aku masih bisa fokus membidik tetap saja suaranya membuat gendang telingaku pecah." Balas Takao dengan memperlihatkan wajah ketidak sukaannya.

Kagami yang sedaritadi membawa makanan yang diklaim miliknya, menuju salah satu pinggir ruangan hendak menghabisi semua. Sakurai masih bermain dengan satu-satunya keturunan Tanaka, yang masa depannya hanya mereka yang menentukan. Takao menuju jendela, mengeluarkan pistol laras panjang miliknya, _Scharf Shutzen Gewer 69_ , membuka jendela itu dan langsung mengacungkan senjata miliknya.

Jarak seperti ini, ia dapat melihat semua rumah serta taman miliknya. Rumah serta halaman paling kecil di perumahan itu, namun memiliki perabotan, keindahan taman, dan sistem keamanan yang lebih dari yang lainnya. Pistolnya diacungkan kedepan, dengan teleskop yang dipasang, ia dapat melihat detail sebagian wilayahnya.

Diarahkannya ke bagian depan rumahnya, ia dapat melihat dua kelompokan pasukan, tak perlu ditanyakan lagi mereka siapa, Takao, Kagami, dan Sakurai sudah mengetahuinya sampai para anggota yang terlibat. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu kembali mengarahkan senapannya kearah berlawanan, kali ini hanya ada satu kelompok pasukan namun, memiliki jumlah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Mereka sudah bersiap-siap." Ucap Kagami yang berada di sebelah Takao. Badannya di senderkan ke tembok, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, manik _crismon_ nya mencoba menatap apa yang ada diluar jendela.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

" _Tim Charlie dan Delta, bergerak sekarang."_

Suara kapten mereka terdengar dari earphone yang dipasang pada telinga kiri mereka. Kiyoshi dan Mibuchi langsung memberi komando pada bawahan mereka.

Tiga orang diantaranya melempar sebuah granat ke arah gerbang besar yang berada dibelakang.

Suara ledakan keras dilanjutkan oleh kepulan asap, gerbang mewah itu langsung hancur. Serpihan besi dan kerikil-kerikil kecil bergetar akibat hentakan alas kaki tebal yang langsung menerobos masuk dengan jumlah manusia tidak sedikit.

Taman belakang berbeda dengan yang ada di depan, di depan bergaya taman tradisional Jepang sedangkan, di belakangnya lebih ke Eropa seperti taman bangsawan jaman dulu. Pohon-pohon kecil ada di setiap sudut dengan bentuk telur lonjong sempurna, pagar-pagar terbuat dari tanaman, bunga-bunga berwarna ditanam secara acak dan dikelompokkan membentuk motif tertentu, terdapat kolam kecil dengan sebuah gazebo, dan jalannya disusun oleh batu-batu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukuran yang sama.

Para pasukan itu terus mencoba menerobos masuk, menginjak-injak mahkluk hidup berklorofil dengan tidak manusiawi, menabrak dan menghancurkan apa pun di depan mereka, dan tak ada perlawanan yang seperti kapten mereka katakan. Ini terlihat seperti perang abad pertengahan dibandingan menyergap buronan kelas dunia. Kurang dari sepuluh meter lagi mereka sampai pada bangunan mewah di depan.

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

"Tak perlawanan?" Ucap Momoi, melihat para rekannya menerobos masuk dengan mudahnya, melalui layar komputer di dalam sebuah van hitam.

"Sant Arc berbeda dengan kelompok lainnya, rencana mereka abu-abu, tidak jelas. Jika ingin melawannya, harus memiliki strategi lebih." Jawab Nijimura.

"Itu sebabnya kau melebihi personil?" Tanya Midorima di sebelahnya.

"Jika kita kalah dengan kualitas, maka kita harus meningkatkan kuantitas."

"Maksudmu, kita akan kalah?" Ucap Akashi, tidak senang dengan jawaban dari Nijimura, walaupun ia yang memegang kekuasaan disini lelaki menyandang nama keluarga Akashi itu tidak suka di remehkan.

Nijimura menatap Akashi, ia tahu persis juniornya yang langsung diangkat menjadi wakil ketua. "Aku tak mengatakannya, hanya saja dari cerita, berita, artikel, dan video yang menyangkut mereka. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya mereka mengalami penurunan tetapi sekarang, mereka berkembang lebih pesat." Jelasnya

"Ni-Niji-Nijimura-san!" Seru Momoi, wajahnya pucat pasi terus menatap layar di depannya.

Sang kapten langsung mengikuti pandangan perempuan bersurai pink, mata membulat melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Para personilnya jatuh berguguran satu persatu, _headshoot_ , tembakan tepat di tengah dahi mereka. Bukan hanya satu tapi, mereka semua, tanpa adanya pergeseran letak targetnya.

Ini seperti salah satu pertunjukan dart sirkus, pisau-pisau tajam dilempar kemudian menusuk apel-apel yang menjadi targetnya.

Kiseki no Sedai ikut melihat penyebab tingkah yang mereka anehnya Momoi dan Nijimura

"Hoi, hoi, yang benar saja! Memangnya ada yang bisa melakukan itu!?" Ucap Aomine dengan keras ketika melihatnya.

"Ada nanodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Eh?" Balas Aomine.

"Kami pernah melihat yang seperti ini-ssu, waktu 'itu'" Ucap Kise.

"Waktu...Itu?" Tanya Nijimura sambil menyeritkan alisnya.

"Kasus kematian enam petinggi kepolisian Jepang nanodayo, kurasa kalian juga mengalaminya." Jawab Midorima.

Tatapan mata Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kuroko ke arah alas yang mereka pijak, kedua mata mereka menggungkapkan rasa sedih, terluka, benci, dan dendam. Tentu saja mereka tahu kasus itu, mereka sendirilah para korbannya. Nijimura yang melihat itu mendencih, atas kebodohan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan dan rasa penyesalan menanyakan hal tabu bagi anggotanya.

"Setiap dari kasus itu memiliki target yang sama tapi, kejadiannya dan yang 'mendominasi' tiap kejadianya berbeda-beda nanodayo. Kami kedapatan _sniper_ dan salah satu anggota lainnya dan kejadiannya seperti ini." Lanjut lelaki bersurai khas rumput.

Kise diam-diam melirik Midorima dengan tatapan kasihan, ia yang paling tahu beban yang dipanggulnya. Sejak peristiwa itu osananajiminya itu mulai terobsesi dengan hal-hal yang berbau pistol laras panjang, ia bahkan memiliki satu dari tiap tipenya dan memiliki ruangan khusus, selalu mengecek berita terbarunya, latihan setiap bangun tidur, berusaha mengalahkan semua yang memiliki profesi dibidang yang sama, dan tiap waktu sengang akan mengurus semua senapannya.

"Nijimura-san." Panggil Midorima.

Sang kapten hanya menatap orang yang memanggilnya tanpa menjawab, seolah-olah jika ia menjawab akan menghabiskan banyak waktu.

"Biarkan aku mengurusnya, nanodayo." Pinta Midorima.

"Baiklah, karena kalian ahli dalam bidang yang sama, kupikir kau akan mengetahui kelemahannya. Aomine akan ikut bersamamu." Jawab Nijimura, menyetujui permintannya.

"Hati-hati Shintarou, yang kau hadapi sekarang bukan seperti orang-orang sebelumnya. Aku merasakan dia sedikit gila." Tambah Akashi.

"Aku mengerti nanodayo." Balasnya. Tas punggung berukuran besar sudah kenakannya, Aomine hanya mengambil dua buah pistol dan sebilah pisau miliknya yang selalu dibawanya.

Kedua lelaki itu keluar dari mobil van hitam, dan menuju tempat sang sniper berada. Sekilas Akashi dapat melihat seringai di wajah Midorima, wakil ketua kepolisian pusat di Tokyo itu tahu persis apa yang ada dipikirkan rekannya itu.

' _Kalahkan dia, kalau perlu bunuh saja.'_

"Satsuki, tarik semua pasukkan yang tersisa. Kita harus mencari cara lain secepatnya." Perintah Nijimura.

"Ha'i!"

 _-Uncovered Truth-_

Kagami menatap malas kearah Takao, tetapi terpancar kagum dengannya, gerakanan Takao dengan pistol laras panjangnya, walaupun sudah sering melihatnya seperti itu saat latihan maupun di lapangan, ia masih kagum dengan semua fokusnya yang dipusatkan pada target, akurasinya yang tidak pernah meleset, _hawk eyes_ nya selalu mengetahui tempat yang cocok untuknya membidik, gerakannya yang seminim mungkin supaya tidak menarik perhatian, dan kecepatan tangannya saat mengisi peluru –jika lawan mereka banyak–

Beberapa menit kemudian, Takao menarik senapannya dan mengehelakan nafasnya. Matanya terpejam kemudian tangan kirinya memijit kelopak matanya, matanya sudah mencapai batasnya akibat terlalu lama membidik.

"Mereka semua mundur, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kagami, ketika melihat orang-orang yang merusak halaman belakang mereka mundur, karena titah sang kapten dan keinginan terpendam mereka untuk menyelamatkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Tidak, ini malah seperti yang direncanakan Yuu-chan dan Kou-chan." Jawab Takao.

Lelaki yang sehabis bermain-main dengan lawanya, kini memeriksa senapan miliknya. _Scharf Shutzen Gewer 69_ , salah satu koleksi senjata miliknya, ia mendapatkannya setelah selesai dengan pelatihannya –sekitar akhir kelas 6 SD– dan menggunakannya pada misi pertamanya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari sniper nomor dua di dunia." Ucap Kagami, ketika yang tersisa dari mereka hanyalah tubuh tanpa roh.

"Nomor dua heh? Aku hanya berbaik hati saja tidak memperlihatkan semuanya, apa jadinya jika seorang sniper kebanggan kepolisian Jepang dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai dikalahkan oleh seorang buronan dunia?"

Kagami menyipitkan matanya, dua orang yang menuju tempatnya menarik perhatinya.

"Hoi, disana ada pacar kalian." Panggilnya kepada Takao dan Sakurai.

Sakurai langsung menuju jendela, mencari sosok yang ditunjuk Kagami namun berusaha untuk tidak menjulurkan badannya.

Takao tidak mengikuti Sakurai, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dengan mata terpejam, tangan kanannya membelai-belai _Scharf Shutzen Gewer 69_ nya dengan lembut seperti itu adalah barang pecah belah. Dan ia kemudian bernostalgia tentang misi pertamanya.

 _-Uncovered Truth. TBC-_

* * *

Ini udah sebulan lebih ya? ʕ╹ヮ╹｡ʔ

Bulan kemarin itu lagi sibuk-sibuknya, ngurus verifikasi kuliah, nyiapin alat ospek, dan jadwal ospek yang lebih kejam dari menu latihan mbak Riko.

Sebenarnya sebagian udah dibikin, cuma karena itu tadi, updatenya lama. ;w;)

Tugas kuliah juga banyak banget, udah ada firasat kayak gitu pas kakak-kakak seniornya cerita tentang kehidupan kampusnya dan dosen yang bilang kalo harus biasain begadang.

DAN YANG BIKIN SAYA GAK PUNYA WAKTU BUAT POST SELAIN TUGAS ADALAH PERJALANAN KE KAMPUS. 2,5 jam pergi dan 2,5 jam pulang :"D

Di chap ini dan selanjutnya gak akan ngebahas AkaFuri aja, nanti tiap chap bakal nambah lagi.

Untuk review aku gak bisa balas sekarang, gomen ;w;) Tapi selalu kubaca kalo tiap mau ngetik ff XD

Itu aja, sekian.

 **Thanks for review, favorite, follow, silent reader, and you!**

Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun diterima, so mind R/R ? *innocent smile*

Baka Ikemen.


End file.
